pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Rolls-Royce Limited
Rolls-Royce Limited was a British manufacturer of auto 's and aircraft engines . The company originated in 1906 and in 1971 went bankrupt as a result of skyrocketing development costs for the RB211 - turbofan . That led to the nationalization of the company and in 1973 the car division was spun off as Rolls-Royce Motors . Rolls-Royce Limited was itself again in 1987 privatized under the name Rolls-Royce plc . Content * 1 History * 2 History * 3 Models * 4 Aircraft engines * 5 Nationalisation History Henry Royce was born in 1863 and spent his apprenticeship by the railways . After various jobs, he decided in 1884 to start his own business. Under difficult conditions Royce built by diligence and perseverance an electrical workshop. In 1903 he bought a used decauville , but this car suited him so bad that he decided to construct a well-built car. This first-Royce''from 1904 was so perfect that Charles Rolls took the sales under the name ''Rolls-Royce. Rolls-Royce 10 hp from 1905 . Rolls and Royce had met on May 4, 1904 meeting at the Midland Hotel in Manchester . Royce strove as a technician for mechanical perfection; Rolls was an audacious pioneer in the automotive and aviation. Their different temperaments were held together by the excellent organization of Claude Johnson . Both went into an agreement in which Royce cars would build, which then were sold exclusively by Rolls. A clause stipulated that the cars would be called Rolls-Royce.''The first car of them was the Rolls-Royce 10 hp . History Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost . Rolls-Royce Limited was founded on March 15, 1906 and moved in 1908 to Derby . The reputation of the automaker on quality was launched in 1906 with the 40/50 HP Silver Ghost . Of these 6-cylinder were built until 1925. 6173 copies. In 1921 the company opened a second factory in Springfield ( United States ), where 1701 ''Springfield Ghosts were built to keep up with demand. In 1931, the factory closed again. That same year, Rolls-Royce also took competitor Bentley about that because of the Great Depression was in financial difficulties. Since then until 2002, Rolls-Royces and Bentleys were often nearly identical. In 1946 the car production moved to Crewe . In 1959 Mulliner Park Ward in London acquired. That company had until then ever built car bodies for Rolls-Royce, which onlychassis with engine supplied. From then on Rolls-Royce built his bodywork largely self. Models Rolls-Royce Phantom III from 1936 . The successor of the Silver Ghost, the Rolls-Royce Phantom I , was manufactured from 1925 to 1929. Then followed the Phantom II from 1929-1936 and -III from 1936 to 1939.Twenty was a little cheaper Rolls-Royce, presented in 1922 and later comes with a slightly larger engine. From then on Rolls-Royce introduced a new two models policy, which meant that more and obtain a cheaper and a more expensive model were. The best car in the world holds no mechanical daring originality, but a superb finish to the last detail.(The same characteristics form the background of the massive production of aircraft engines in this plant.) The 1946 supplied six-cylinder models Silver Wraith and Silver Dawn , as well as in 1950 introduced Phantom VI with back-built 8-cylinder engine, were replaced in 1959 by the V8 Series Silver Cloud II (6230 cc), the type longest chassis Phantom Vhot. The red letters on the radiator were changed in 1933 for aesthetic reasons in black, but this change was also used to commemorate the death of Sir Henry Royce. Aircraft Engines Rolls-Royce Merlin 27-liter liquid-cooled, blown V-12 aircraftpiston engine . The versions that the Battle of Britain was fought yielded over 1000 hp; at the end of the war there was an evolved Merlin available including two-stage compressor that yielded double its power In 1914, Rolls-Royce built his first aircraft engine , the Rolls-Royce Eagle . During the First World War , about half of the allied planes a Rolls-Royce- engine . In the 20s the aircraft engine division was the most important business division. The Rolls-Royce Merlin was the final design of the hand of Henry Royce and is considered a British icon. This engine came out in 1935, two years after Royce's death. This powerful V-12 was the power of many allied aircraft during the Second World War , especially the fighters Supermarine Spitfire , Hawker Hurricane and the four-engined bomber Avro Lancaster . The engine was also built under license by Packard in the United States for the North American P-51 Mustang . There were eventually almost 150,000 pieces produced. After the war Rolls-Royce achieved much progress with turboprop engines. In the 50's and 60 rationalized the British aircraft industry strong, leading to merger with Bristol Siddeley in 1966. Rolls Royce which Prince Willem-Alexander and Máxima were driven on the occasion of their marriage Nationalization Especially the high lunging development of the RB211 - turbofan led in 1971, after several government grants , to the bankruptcy of the Rolls-Royce Limited. The company wasnationalized and split in 1973. The car division was Rolls-Royce Motors and aircraft engine division continued alone to be back in 1987 privatized under the name Rolls-Royce plc Category:Rolls-Royce Category:Aircraft engine builder